Eureka Seven: Next
by RadicalNotes
Summary: The world is still rebuilding but a new threat to that process has appeared. Renton and Eureka must return to face the new challenge that threatens to destroy all they worked for, but will they be able to handle what awaits them. Plez R


**This is my second story and I'm planning on continuing this one the other was too short hope you like it. ****It took a while but it's done so READ and REVIEW especially REVIEW.**

**Discliamer: No i don't own Eureka Seven never did never will, but i do own this story.**

* * *

**Eureka Seven: Next...**

It was cold outside, unmorally so for this time of year. As he looked out in front of me he saw the lights expand in front of him and dazzle his vision. It brought a smile to his face although it wasn't the biggest or most lively place he could help but be amazed at how the place never seemed too changed. Bellforest was the name of the city before him his home.

"Renton is everything alright?" said the girl tired from their trek.

"No…actually Eureka quite the opposite it's just that everything looks just like I left it. No matter how far I go or where I've been this place is still home and it just has a way of making everything seem small."

"Home…" Eureka responded seeming even more tired.

Renton looked at her and smiled then pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Yeah, were home."

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

**Thurston Residence**

It was early Saturday morning and about as quiet as it got in the Thurston household since Maurice, Maeter, and Linck had come to live with Axel. It was these times of days he enjoyed, which is why he was up so early. It was seven years after the Second Summer of Love had occurred and things had been very different for him. The world was in turmoil and some action needed to be taken to put things back together. People now knew the truth about the Second Summer of Love and how evil Dewey had been although there were still those loyal to him. Before they were actually able to continue Dewey's work Coda, the last remaining sage took back power to sort the chaos. Over the last seven years she had managed to get things back in the right direction before appointing a new leader and returning to her tower because she no longer wished to lead the U.F government.

'I still can't believe all that's happened these last few years.' He thought silently to himself.

"Well I guess it's time I woke those kids up and got this day started" Axel said aloud before turning to walk back inside the house.

His gaze stopped at the work house right beside the house set up like it always had been. After the Second Summer of Love his property, that had been destroyed by the U.F army, got rebuilt mainly because Renton, now know as a bigger hero than his father, was his grandson. The new U.F leader Robert Thahun had even come out to meet Axel and the children going so far as to have solider stationed in the area just in case because rebel attacks were on the rise. A shudder went through his body and he walked back inside.

"HEY! It's time for you kids to get up we have things to do today." Axel shouted up the hallway where the kids had their bedrooms.

Maurice and Linck shared a room while Maeter had her own up the hall from them. Axel's room was across the hall from the boys and there was a fully furnished empty room across from Maeter that he had set up with the kids the way they thought Eureka and Renton would like it. He only went in there once a month to make sure it didn't get to dusty.

"Grandpa, its the weekend why do we need to be up so early." Maurice protested on behave of him Maeter and Linck who weren't out yet.

"Yeah, I'm still tired can't we sleep a little longer" Maeter added in sleepily from her door way.

"It's already 10:00 and you all promised you would help me today so I want all of you up now."

Linck joined the other two as they all tiredly slid to the end of the hall where the bathroom was.

'Sometimes I wonder why I even took them from Holland.' Axel said to himself before shaking his head and waking off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Seven Years Ago

"Why would you even think to bring these kids to me Holland?" Axel questioned trying to stay calm.

"Well since Renton is their mother Eureka's partner now you're kind of like their extended family now and you're all they've got until Renton and Eureka return." Protested Holland right back at him. "Plus this is the first place they'll come if they come back…and I'm sure they'd love to see their children adopted or not."

This time Axel had nothing to say and waved for him to get them as he walked back inside to sit on the couch. Until he saw them, all three with big smiles and big eyes looking right at him.

"I can see why they would want to see them as soon as they get back these kids…," a smile broke across his face, "They are my grandson's kids after all so why shouldn't I look after them until he gets back.

Holland turned to walk away then stopped, "There things are all here. Call if you need anything." then he hoped of his board and rode away.

End Flashback

Since then he had put them in school where they all doing well and had enrolled them in soccer so they could make some friends. After all they had been stuck on the Gekko for a while and probably didn't talk to kids their age. The rebuild of the property had jus started then so he made sure there was enough room for all of them. Sometimes they were a handful, but most of the time they were just like angels and really helpful too. Axel looked up at a picture of the four of them he had on the counter. He was all they had and they were all he had right now…they were family.

He smiled then put the food on the table then yelled up to them, "Hurry up before your food gets cold!"

* * *

**Bridge of the Gekko-Go**

It was quiet except for the buzz of the machines that went all around the room. In years past they would have been manned all the time but in the current peace there wasn't much need for that. In the captain's chair was Holland silently reading _T__he Golden Bough._ These past years had been a real change for the Gekko Crew with them being pardoned by chairman Thahun because of their contribution to stopping Dewey's terror. The Newly created U.F council tried to get Holland to join back up with the army but, he declined. He said he didn't want to be a dog of the state again and if they joined the U.F they would probably become that. No, they had a new mission anyway and that was to get rid of the rebels that seemed to believe in Dewey still and claimed that he had a plan for the planet that they would complete. Not to mention the building project currently in progress. In the midst of the planet rebuilding and them trying to stop a rebellion from happening baby Kai was born.

"What is this like the tenth time you've read that?" His wife Talho asked from the door.

"No, and how long have you been there I didn't here you come in."

"Not long, but I wouldn't be standing here at all if you had been watching Kai like you were supposed to." She shot back with a aggravated tone.

"O yea, I forgot I was supposed to be watching her wasn't I?" Holland responded already knowing the answer.

"Yes you were, because you forgot I spent the last hour trying to catch him when I was already tired from doing that all yesterday. I can't keep up with him by myself you know." She was yelling now but then she just stopped and starred him right in the eyes, "Holland I know you love the Gekko and all but don't you think it's about time we left this behind to take care of your family?"

He looked up from his book for the first time since she had walked in, "Not this again. Look this project is a sign and if we don't finish it we could be setting ourselves up for trouble. Plus I have a feeling that this is going to help us figure out what the rebels are really up to. This is going to be the fastest way without giving up our freedom to the --"

"Always got answers don't you. Why don't you stop worrying about everyone else before you look after me, your family we need you," Now she was really mad, "and I'm going to say this one more time when I tell you to watch Kai I mean it! You're a father now grow up! Be responsible for once would it kill you!" Talho yelled before storming out the door and returning the room to silence.

Holland didn't move still in shock. When Kai was first born she had expected him to disband the Gekko, but he had said no and was firm on that point. Holland figured she was just tired of it all and wanted a normal life but he wasn't going to give up the fight. Not until what ever the rebels were planning was stopped because he knew it was big. But maybe she was right he just wasn't sure anymore.

Holland closed the book and walked over to the window. Outside he could see the many buildings of the Tresor Lab where they had been docked for about two month while the Project was being completed.

"Leader?" Came Matthieu's familiar voice along with his image over the video phone. "Morita said that the final pieces have been put on and everything is working great."

"Finally, tell him to I'll be down to take my final assessment then he can pack it up and load it on to the ship. Once that done we're leaving dock to go see an old friend" Holland said relieved that they could finally get moving on to the next stage. "And tell everyone to pack their stuff and get ready for take off we'll probably be leaving within the next few hours, before nightfall for sure."

"Will do. Matthieu out." He finished before closing the communications line.

I was times like these that made Holland willing to take Talho being a little upset, though that might have been stretching the truth considerably, and all those nights she made him sleep on the floor worthwhile. He was about to see the product of two months of hard work. As he rushed out of the ship and into the giant Tresor Research Lab he recalled the day before when he got to see the upgrades on the ship consisting of new weaponry, faster engines, new guidance system and a total ship upgrade to the new standard that had been created by the Scab leaving Earth. It hadn't been changed in seven year now and this upgrade made the Gekko feel like new again.

It was first expected that with the Scab gone that the trapar would also disappear, but it had somehow still remained though not at the same level it once was. This meant that engines or machinery that was trapar based had to be replaced and totally upgrade to work with the lower levels. Although Woz and Jobs had originally thought they could take care of the matter on there own they soon realized that they were not qualified enough to handle the upgrade on their own.The repairs intial done by them needed to be done properly as the ship wasn't handle fast enough with the newer ship that had the real upgrade done. This was the main reasons the Gekko had been at at Tresor and that Jobs and Woz were remaining behind at the Tresor, so they could learn more. This left the engineer spots on the ship still to be filled.

"Finally, It's just around this bend." He breathed out heavily as it felt as if he had been trying to get to Assemble Lab 5 for hours and was finding navigating the huge facility still a difficult task even though he had been through the same path many times before. "Where's Morita?" Was the first thing that exited his mouth as he walked into the largest room of the facility.

"Over here Holland" Morita called from father down the platform.

The room had ledge platforms that went all the way around it on three different levels. It was also equipped with all the technology imaginable from top to bottom. A lab better off than this place was hard to find. Plus the Gekko's relationship with the place and the fact that it would be kept secret if done here is why the Project had to be completed at Tresor labs.

"So where is it I don't have all day." Said Holland not even waiting for Morita to talk.

He wasn't all that happy about having to house Holland and the Gekko there for so long but the chance to build something like what Holland had given them the plans for only came once in a lifetime.

"You know Holland; you should try to be grateful after all we did build this thing for you."

"I'm well aware of that now get on with it." Holland shot back apparently not really taking what Morita said to heart.

"Humph, Fine then have it your way."

Morita then walked over to the banister and hit a button that caused the sheet that covered the machine to drop down to the floor.

"This is truly amazing. You and your people have truly done a great job." Holland said with his mouth half open starring at the giant machine before him

"Yeah. Isn't it the most amazing LFO you have ever seen? Can't believe that I worked on it." Morita chimed in with the same amount of energy as Holland even though he had seen it many times.

Before them was an average sized LFO and at fist glance that was all I appeared to be. It had cobalt and sapphire armor with chrome lining along the joints. It was the same size as the typeZero in its final form with the same appearance except for the fact that it had straight edges flat armour plates instead of being completely rounded off and organic. It shined under the bright light of the lab and had an almost magic look about it. It became apparent that this was no ordinary machine.

"Let me just extend the platform to the cockpit and we can get a closer look." Morita said breaking Holland out of his daze.

They walked over to the machine and Morita opened up the cockpit. Just as the typeZero it had two operating stations one right in front of them and the other higher up behind the first area. The first station was a circular glass floor with circles decreasing in size made out of metal inside the glass. Behind that up three steps was a seat with drop down monitors over it. That part of the cockpit was slightly protruding from the upper back of the LFO while the lower one was located more in the chest area.

"Amazing I've never seen a set up like this." Holland said climbing in to get a better look.

"Yes, it was quite difficult to get an idea of what it would look like and if we were doing everything right as we haven't seen this before. Were not even sure what all of it really does since we can't really get it to start even though our machines show everything should be running according to the blueprints you gave us." Morita called in to Holland who was sitting on the chair in the top part.

"Hmm…I wonder how this all works and if those two really are meant to be the pilots. If they are can they start this thing up? It has to be them, but no one has seen them in years, but with this machine showing up and the rise in rebel activity I can feel something building something big is coming." He mused from his seat in the LFO.

"Holland I think your right, but first I think it's time you got the other piece of this LFO united with this one."

"You're right it time to call the only person I know that could have built the board for a LFO like this. I have to call Axel."

* * *

**Downtown ****Bellforest**

"Come on Maurice hurry up were supposed to be meeting up with grandpa right now." Maeter yelled back to her brother who was lagging behind her and Linck.

"What!!! How can I go any faster if you guys don't help?" Maurice was getting tired of this, every week when the family made their excursion into the city to either buy stuff or just walk around he always ended up with all the bags. He figured it was his job as the oldest, but if he was going to do it they could at least not complain.

From over by the car Axel could see them arguing over the matter. "Hey you three hurry up or I'm going to leave you here. We have thing to do back at home you know."

The kids picked up there pace panting by the time they reached Axel. Maeter and Linck got to him first followed shortly by Maurice.

"Finally you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. I've been standing here waiting." Axel said sounding disappointed.

"Sorry grandpa, but Maurice was slowing us down." Maeter responded trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah!" Linck added in with her.

"I was not they weren't helping me so I couldn't go any faster." Maurice was trying to see around the bags he was loaded with without dropping anything.

Axel sighed then continued, "Never mind that lets get going you know I don't like these crowed places. It's not safe out here us being who we are. Now Maeter and Linck help Maurice out with getting those things in the trunk." They actually stopped fighting and worked together to get the bags into the trunk. Axel was used to the constant arguing but it still wore him down always having to referee.

The kids and Axel got in the car then he started and began their drive home. These places always made him uneasy especially after they got shot at while out just a month ago. After the military force that was station in Bellforest told him he would be safer if he allowed the military to get some officer to pick up items they needed. When the kids arrived in Bellforest the military had moved a large base to the town because they knew if Renton and Eureka ever returned they would head there if not for the kid for the simple fact that it was Renton's home. They also had a special division called T.R.A.C (Tactical Reaction Attack Crew) to personally watch the family as they were a rebel magnet and the easiest way to get Renton out of hiding. The attacks were coming more frequent to the extent that they weren't able to stop that shot the month before. After that they had become fully mobile from the house and followed Axel and the kids from the shadows, which had allowed them to stop all the attacks that followed.

Axel pulled the car onto the Thurston property got out then direct the kids, "Ok, I want you guys to put the things away in the house then come out to the garage so you can help me finally finish our…" He stopped speaking and motioned for the kids who were preparing to pick up some bags and start into the house to freeze.

Something wasn't right here, from where he was now standing at the bottom of the porch he could see the front door opened slightly. He tried to look inside and see if someone was there but he couldn't so he quietly moved up to the top step and that's when he heard voices. It sounded like three people, but he couldn't tell their gender. The kids started to come up the steps and he told them to stopped he figured that they were rebels inside, he could now see one just inside the door with his back to him.

"Maurice take Maeter and Linck back to the car with you and be quiet I think we have rebels in the house I'm going to have to take them myself." Axel whispered over his shoulder trying not to make the man inside the door aware of his presence behind him. They hadn't heard him coming up to the house but if he started the car to get away he would be noticed.

"Hey, we can help were bigger than we used to be and we were in bat-" Maeter started before Maurice cut her off.

"Now's not the time lets just listen to grandpa." Then he pulled Maeter and Linck back to the car with him.

Axel turned his attention back to the door and pulled out a knife from his pocket. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he prepared to charge the man inside the door that still had not moved. With unbelievable agility for his age he popped up behind the man and put the knife to his neck.

"Who are u people and what are you…" His voice trialed off as his eyes fell on the person in front across from him that the man had been talking to. It was a female with turquoise coloured hair coming down to under he shoulders. A shock went through his body and he removed the knife from the mans neck and spun him around.

"Renton…your back." Axel said in a low voice.

* * *

**Finally this chapter took me so long for some reason hopefully update will come soon. Wonder what's gonna happen next you have to read to find out.**

**Remeber reviews are my motivation good or bad.****Out**


End file.
